rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 92.1 Adorjan and Heylel
7:24:21 PM) Shadell: Niet rubs her lamp then, once things have settled down. (7:27:54 PM) Lian: She appears, "what is your bidding my mistress?" (7:28:35 PM) Shadell: "Tell me of yourself?" (7:28:56 PM) Shadell: "What kind of person were you before you entered the lamp?" (7:29:37 PM) Lian: "I was a monk Mistress" (7:30:47 PM) Shadell: "Of the immaculates?" (7:30:56 PM) Lian: "yes" (7:32:05 PM) Shadell: "What were your duties as a monk?" (7:32:16 PM) Shadell: "Were you with the wyld hunt?" (7:33:29 PM) Lian: "Yes at one time" (7:34:35 PM) Shadell: "Why?" (7:35:05 PM) Lian: "Because I was assigned" (7:35:32 PM) Shadell: "So, you just went where you were told?" (7:36:03 PM) Shadell: "Why did you become a monk?" (7:40:45 PM) Lian: "Because I believed in it" (7:41:24 PM) Shadell: "What did you believe in?" (7:41:52 PM) Shadell: "And why the past tense?" (7:44:44 PM) Lian: "I exist to serve now" (7:46:18 PM) Shadell: Niet probes directly into the ex-monk's mind, skimming to find a motivation or the like. (7:46:44 PM) Shadell: (Analytical modeling intuition: What is it that drives you?) (7:56:01 PM) Lian: (alot of stuff towards that though she obviously wants to escape and doesn't want to live her life as basically a sex toy to be summoned) (7:56:45 PM) Shadell: (So that's her motivation?) (7:56:59 PM) Shadell: "The Immaculate stuff isn't important anymore?" (7:57:11 PM) Shadell: ()* (7:57:44 PM) Lian: "I have to stay here" (7:58:54 PM) Lian: (She'd like to be good immaculate but there's alot of "be sex toy") (8:00:00 PM) Shadell: "So you enjoy being a harem girl, you wouldn't want to be anything else?" (8:01:57 PM) Lian: "I have to do this" (8:08:08 PM) Shadell: "I suppose it's the same basic thing. Worship, dedication, preparing yourself to serve something else. I'm sure you must love being what you are, don't you? The countless years waiting and preparing to serve, the life of devotion. Have you ever been summoned before?)_ (8:08:19 PM) Shadell: (Want Becomes Need+Twisted Yesterday's curse) (8:08:49 PM) Lian: (dice) (8:09:33 PM) Shadell: (Conviction, 3 successes) (8:09:40 PM) Shadell: `roll 18d10 (8:09:59 PM) Lian: ... (8:10:04 PM) Shadell: 20 (8:11:13 PM) Lian: Success, she's still horrified but addicted right? (8:11:50 PM) Shadell: Right. (8:14:33 PM) Lian: so success (8:14:41 PM) Lian: "Only by the guardian" (8:15:24 PM) Shadell: "And what did it do when it summoned you?" (8:16:52 PM) Lian: "made me serve him" (8:17:22 PM) Shadell: "I see, well you have a choice." (8:17:50 PM) Shadell: "I can keep you, and have you dedicate yourself to me, or I can let you dedicate yourself to your craft, and let you be summoned by whomever earns the right." (8:17:55 PM) Shadell: "Which would you choose?" (8:23:39 PM) Lian: (what did you do?) (8:23:50 PM) Shadell: (Hmm?) (8:24:04 PM) Shadell: (GIving her a choice between staying as Niet's or letting her be summoned by whomever as a reward.) (8:25:45 PM) Lian: (isn't she addicted to it?) (8:28:09 PM) Shadell: (TO being a harem girl, not Niet's specifically.) (8:28:18 PM) Shadell: (It's how she'd want to be used.) (8:36:10 PM) Lian: (hmmm) (8:37:34 PM) Lian: "I don't know" (8:38:54 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (8:39:02 PM) Niet: "You're not really the type to make decisions are you?" (8:40:03 PM) Lian: "no.." (8:40:46 PM) Niet: "That's fine though. I'll keep you myself then, because I can be someone who makes the decisions for you." (8:43:00 PM) Niet: "And you'll dedicate yourself to me, because I'm your mistress, but more than that, because I took you from the fortress, because I claimed you and have given you this direction. And because you crave to obey because of what you are, what you want to be. So, when you sleep at night, dream of how best you can serve me. Dedicate yourself to me, and to better express your dedication practice your arts, master them. Love them for mo (8:43:14 PM) Niet: (Glories that never were, devotion to Niet.) (8:43:47 PM) Niet: (Niet's using her as an experiment, to see if she can make someone come to qualify as an artist indirectly, to let them arrive at their own form of art by giving them other pillars in their life.) (8:44:39 PM) Niet: (Also using Dark Claws to exploit the last use for auto-unexpected.) (8:49:27 PM) Lian: success (8:50:09 PM) Niet: "That's all for now then." (8:51:49 PM) Lian: "very well" (8:52:12 PM) Niet: Niet pats her on the head. "Good girl." (8:52:29 PM) Lian: "is there anything else you wish mistress" (8:55:25 PM) Niet: "If I'm not here, spend the time practicing, both your new skills and the skills of a monk. If any wishes to train with you and it wouldn't interfere with their duties, let them." (8:55:52 PM) Niet: "Of course proper rest is important as well." (8:56:38 PM) Lian: "yes mistress" (8:59:37 PM) Niet: "Good girl." (8:59:39 PM) Niet: (Adorjan then?) (9:00:01 PM) Lian: if you are sure (9:00:34 PM) Niet: Niet will have 7 Adorjan charms by the time she's done, at least. That's 14xp saved, it makes a try worth it certainly. (9:00:43 PM) Niet: Though she wouldn't necessarily expect success. (9:02:38 PM) Lian: Right you know how Adorjan liking you is more dangerous than her ignoring you (9:05:21 PM) Niet: Yes. (9:05:57 PM) Niet: Lightning managed well enough though.... and most time in hell is spent with other yozis really. (9:06:03 PM) Niet: Since insane craft-speed up is gone. (9:06:38 PM) Lian: Lightning is not Niet (9:08:12 PM) Niet: I know. (9:08:50 PM) Niet: ~ (9:08:52 PM) Niet: !* (9:09:06 PM) Niet: Niet could get Adorjan to hate her so much that Adorjan just throws presents at her and doesn't let her suffer at all. (9:10:05 PM) Lian: Yes Adorjan cannot understand reverse psychology (9:11:12 PM) Niet: Exactly. (9:19:48 PM) Niet: ANyway, when JG gets back then. (9:22:56 PM) Lian: ok (9:28:17 PM) Myrah Myrah@w-69-07-813-879.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (9:28:25 PM) Niet: OK then? (9:29:16 PM) Myrah: "So what are we trying to do for you here, Niet?" (9:30:31 PM) Niet: "I want Adorjan to help me favor her charms." (9:31:29 PM) Myrah: "You do realize Andorjan's mode of thought will be antithetical to your normal philosophies?" (9:31:37 PM) Myrah: "At first." (9:32:07 PM) Niet: "Yes." (9:32:16 PM) Niet: "I have some of her charms. They're useful." (9:32:55 PM) Myrah: "They are. She might demand that you kill someone. Not change them to be cute. Kill them." (9:33:52 PM) Myrah: "Are you prepared for that eventuality?" (9:35:40 PM) ***Myrah doesn't sound like she's trying to discourage, or rub it in, just make Niet consider the ramifications of what she's looking to do. (9:35:51 PM) Niet: "We'll see what happens." (9:35:57 PM) Niet: "I've considered the possibility of failure." (9:36:24 PM) Niet: "Besides, she wants to enlighten. Killing isn't her goal, just a byproduct." (9:37:46 PM) ***Myrah shakes her head slowly. "I'll help you, but i want you to bear something firmly in mind Niet. Andorjan's the silent wind because she brings silence. the sound of a human heart beating is too much noise in her mind." (9:38:16 PM) Niet: "I know what she is." (9:38:30 PM) Myrah: "Getting her to favor you means running the risk of her deciding she likes you." (9:38:43 PM) Myrah: "Please be careful." (9:38:49 PM) Myrah: "Let's go." (9:39:01 PM) ***Niet goes! (9:39:07 PM) ***Myrah follows (9:39:13 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (9:40:24 PM) Lian: wouldn't the more logical danger be "and then she destroys everything niet cares about.. because she loves her" (9:40:48 PM) Danzi: ((That's EXACTLY what Danzi's warning of.)) (9:41:39 PM) Danzi: ((Niet and Danzi have the most to lose on that score)) (9:43:04 PM) Niet: ((Niet's stuff isn't in hell persay. She has pretty high status amongst the Thing too, so who would Adorjan use to do such?)) (9:43:39 PM) Danzi: ((Similar resources she used to destroy the solar who executed her fetich, who sired her children)) (9:43:56 PM) Danzi: ((She loved him to death)) (9:44:15 PM) Niet: ((Sure. What are they though?)) (9:44:25 PM) Danzi: ((I suppose we'll find out)) (9:44:39 PM) Niet: (The goal is to get a favor without getting her devotion or love.) (9:44:57 PM) Danzi: ((Here we go...)) (9:45:42 PM) Danzi: "We're going to need to attract Andorjan's attention." (9:46:35 PM) Niet: (Just shout her name a lot!!) (9:46:40 PM) Niet: Niet stays very quiet. (9:49:55 PM) Lian: nothing (9:50:33 PM) ***Danzi begins whispering quietly. a near-silent prayer for the ultimate silent killer, begging her audience and favor for the coven. When she finishes she looks up. (9:50:46 PM) Danzi: "Now Niet, we run, run fast, run hard." (9:51:34 PM) Lian: (charisma+performance) (9:52:10 PM) Danzi: ((Buying 3)) (9:52:16 PM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (9:52:31 PM) Danzi: ((5)) (9:53:31 PM) You are now known as Adorjan (9:53:45 PM) Adorjan: the wind comes up and shapes into her human jouten (9:54:09 PM) ***Danzi immediately bends and bows to the Jouten (9:57:40 PM) Niet: Niet does as well. (9:58:02 PM) Danzi: "My lady," Danzi barely even speaks at the level of a whisper. "My covenmate, Niet seeks your favor, to better push forward the plans of yourself, and your siblings." (9:59:18 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Quit: Leaving.). (9:59:45 PM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (10:01:47 PM) ***Adorjan waits (10:02:04 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:02:35 PM) Niet: Niet nods and quietly writes out several words in the ground with her mind-hand, so as to avoid making any noise. (10:02:47 PM) Niet: "I would like to favor your charms. How may I go about doing so?" (10:02:52 PM) Danzi: ~Good thinking, niet~ (10:04:48 PM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (10:05:30 PM) Adorjan: "Destroy every beautiful thing you see" (10:05:46 PM) Niet: Niet writes back. (10:05:49 PM) Niet: "I'm not capable of that." (10:06:06 PM) Niet: "I lack the capacity to kill you." (10:07:19 PM) Adorjan: "do you need help?" (10:08:52 PM) Priceless blargle@dds-81-24-145-551.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (10:10:41 PM) Niet: "Probably." (10:10:55 PM) Niet: "For your death." (10:11:02 PM) Niet: "Should I try?" (10:11:11 PM) Niet: Niet pauses in thought. (10:11:25 PM) Niet: "There's another answer actually." (10:11:44 PM) Niet: And carefully incinerates her eyes with mind-hand. (10:12:24 PM) Niet: "It's done." (10:12:27 PM) ***Danzi twitches slightly, watching Niet work (10:12:39 PM) Niet: "Is that all?" (10:12:59 PM) Niet: She seems to be wincing rather painfully as she writes. (10:14:09 PM) Adorjan: "is music beautiful?" (10:15:20 PM) Niet: "I don't see it." (10:19:57 PM) Adorjan: "is music beautiful?" (10:20:17 PM) ***Danzi smiles quietly (10:21:22 PM) Niet: "It can be beautiful, and it can be horrible." (10:21:42 PM) Niet: "To end one, is to avoid the other." (10:21:56 PM) Niet: "If you don't know good things, then you can't perceive horrible ones." (10:22:12 PM) Niet: "Without beauty, there can be no suffering." (10:26:10 PM) ***Adorjan reaches out to grab Niet's ears (10:26:35 PM) ***Danzi watches quietly, settling into her coils, wondering if Niet's logic will have any effect (10:27:58 PM) Niet: Niet allows her to do so. (10:29:09 PM) Adorjan: she rips off niets ears (10:31:21 PM) Niet: Niet screams in pain. (10:32:26 PM) Adorjan: ~Let me help you with that~ (10:32:34 PM) ***Adorjan reaches out to grab Niet's tongue (10:33:26 PM) Niet: Niet allows her to do so. (10:34:37 PM) ***Danzi watches, biting her lip till it bleeds, quietly spitting the acidic mix onto the ground, burning a hole into the ground (10:35:27 PM) ***Adorjan proceeds to move onto her nose, and her hands assuming nothing gets in the way they are equally painfully removed (10:37:11 PM) Niet: Niet allows her to do so. (10:37:36 PM) Danzi: ~Is there a point to this dismemberment?~ She's trying to restrain her own destructive impulses, successfully so far. (10:38:12 PM) Niet: ~Is that all?~ (10:41:47 PM) Niet: ~I don't need any more help.~ (10:42:01 PM) Niet: ~Is that enough?~ (10:43:20 PM) ***Adorjan runs away (10:44:14 PM) ***Danzi watches to see if Niet reacts. (10:46:44 PM) Niet: "Is silence beautiful?" (10:47:42 PM) Niet: "Nothingness is free from suffering. Nihilism could be a beautiful source of inspiration." (10:48:10 PM) Niet: Niet sighs and heals herself. (10:48:23 PM) Niet: (Presumably spend a day or two recuperating and try again?) (10:49:07 PM) Adorjan: (maybe you want to ask your friends about some strategy) (10:50:06 PM) Niet: "She's demanding that I forget the possibility of perception for the favor." (10:51:19 PM) Danzi: "Why does andorjan tear away everything you care about when she's decided you need to learn?" (10:52:33 PM) Niet: "Because she wants people to endure suffering to grow stronger." (10:53:07 PM) Danzi: "She wants them to understand the meaninglessness of their perceptions, their loves, what they value, their lives before she kills them." (10:53:08 PM) Priceless: "Because she wants you to be unfettered." Priceless quipped. (10:53:29 PM) Danzi: "Show them how all that they care about is meaningless frees them." (10:54:30 PM) Danzi: "She's telling you that beauty is meaningless. That's why she would have you destroy everything of beauty you encounter." (10:56:32 PM) Niet: "I know." (10:56:44 PM) Niet: "So, how do we do it in a way that doesn't entail a virtual death?" (10:57:02 PM) Priceless: "Fuck if I know." Priceless commented helpfully (10:59:16 PM) Priceless: "She's a bit... murderous for my tastes." she added (11:03:25 PM) Niet: "Danzi?" (11:05:09 PM) Danzi: BRB (11:09:54 PM) Danzi: "you don't Niet. If you wish to drink of a Yozi's power, you must play by their rules. You play by She Who Lives In Her Name's rules. You play by the ebon dragon's rules every time we interact. If you wish to find the favor of Andorjan you must find a way to embrace and propogate silence, deconstruction and death. And show her you will carry them into creation." (11:10:13 PM) ***Danzi gives niet a solemn look. "This is what I was warning you of." (11:12:44 PM) Niet: "She's given me a task that fundamentally negates the possibility of success." (11:13:19 PM) Danzi: "Only because you cannot accept alternate solutions. I can show you how. but you're not going to like it." (11:14:26 PM) Priceless: "I rather doubt I'd like it either." Priceless quipped (11:15:12 PM) Niet: "No, I am asking for help finding an alternative solution." (11:15:21 PM) Niet: "Since she said "Let me kill you" basically." (11:15:31 PM) Danzi: "It's crunch time Niet. Decision. How important is the ability to drink in Andorjan's power to you? You can learn her charms, with difficulty... But in order to get more, to learn them easier? You will need to sacrifice your perceptions, and your values." (11:15:51 PM) Danzi: "At least partially." (11:15:54 PM) Niet: "And?" (11:16:08 PM) Danzi: "And you won't kill." (11:16:26 PM) Niet: "She didn't ask me to?" (11:16:31 PM) Niet: "At all?" (11:17:10 PM) Danzi: "You won't deconstruct and destroy, to leave it dead and destroyed. You're a builder, not a ravager. And you need to be prepared to do just that in Andorjan's name. So just how much does this matter to you?" (11:17:53 PM) Niet: "You realize that wasn't what she was trying to get me to do, don't you?" (11:18:03 PM) Priceless left the room. (11:18:08 PM) Danzi: "What did she demand of you?" (11:18:10 PM) Priceless blargle@dds-81-24-145-551.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (11:18:22 PM) Niet: "She wanted to make me forget I've ever perceived anything." (11:18:32 PM) Niet: "To take away all my senses and make me forget they ever existed." (11:18:34 PM) Danzi: "No. what price did she demand?" (11:18:40 PM) Niet: "That was the price she was asking." (11:18:49 PM) Niet: "Pretty clearly." (11:18:53 PM) Niet: "Words aren't her thing." (11:19:02 PM) Niet: "Written or thought to others." (11:19:13 PM) Niet: "What she says isn't that important." (11:19:41 PM) Danzi: "Andorjan's the most direct of the Yozis, she doesn't do hidden meanings very well." (11:19:57 PM) Danzi: "You're reading into her words and not listening to what she said." (11:20:09 PM) Niet: "No...." (11:20:16 PM) Niet: "She really made it very clear." (11:20:20 PM) Niet: "That was her price." (11:20:28 PM) Niet: "After I removed my eyes, that was her price." (11:20:30 PM) Danzi: "What did she say, her exact words?" (11:21:18 PM) Niet: "Well...." (11:21:19 PM) Adorjan: (No one thinks of the Temperance of Adorjan) (11:21:41 PM) Niet: "If you are going to ignore what she communicated non-verbally albeit very directly that you couldn't actually perceive...." (11:21:47 PM) Niet: "Because it wasn't done to you..." (11:22:39 PM) Niet: "She's mad and direct." (11:22:48 PM) Niet: "But that doesn't mean she always says what she means." (11:22:57 PM) Danzi: There's two ways to destroy every thing of beauty you encounter." (11:24:36 PM) Adorjan: (do you think she has built an obsession with destroying niets idea of beauty Y/n?) (11:24:40 PM) Danzi: "What do you value most, niet?" (11:24:51 PM) Niet: (N.) (11:24:56 PM) Niet: "I'll take that as a "No." you're not going to actually listen to what I'm saying. Thanks for the help. Really." (11:26:46 PM) Danzi: "And as is typical, you refuse to consider my voice has any credence or value. I love you too, little sister. you're on your own. I'll watch." She dissolves in a spray of sand, shadow and flame, completely ignoring Malfeas' normal lack of an immateriel state (11:29:06 PM) Priceless: "I will leave you to your works." Priceless stated, "But I must see to my followers." (11:29:13 PM) Niet: "As you wish." (11:29:26 PM) ***Priceless heads off (11:31:26 PM) Niet: Niet does her level best to pray to Adorjan, trying to get her attention a second time. Because, you know, Adorjan is whimsical as hell and it might be "Hug a puppy" this time.... Though the odds of that are pretty unlikely. (11:34:37 PM) Niet: After waiting for a while.... so she isn't willpower tapped. (11:37:32 PM) ***Danzi watches (11:39:09 PM) Niet: (Conviction) (11:39:24 PM) Adorjan: (Presuambly you spent a couple of days_ (11:39:44 PM) Niet: (Right.) (11:43:57 PM) Adorjan: eventually a puppy is thrown head long at Niet's face (11:44:32 PM) Niet: Niet parries with a glowing orb of fire. (11:44:38 PM) Niet: That doesn't burn puppies. (11:45:17 PM) ***Danzi watches impassively (11:45:45 PM) Adorjan: percpetion+awareness (11:45:53 PM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (11:46:13 PM) Danzi: ((2 Danzi's immateriel)) (11:48:30 PM) Adorjan: Niet doesn't hear something, she doesn't hear something very obviously (11:52:05 PM) Niet: "Hello." Niet says it out loud this time. (11:52:31 PM) Adorjan: no response (11:54:50 PM) Niet: "Hello." (11:54:52 PM) Niet: "Hello." (11:54:53 PM) Niet: "Hello." (11:55:08 PM) Adorjan: no response (11:55:25 PM) Niet: "How are you." (11:55:32 PM) Niet: "Are you enjoying the lack of silence." (11:55:38 PM) ***Danzi looks around to see if she can spot who chucked the puppy. (11:55:49 PM) Niet: Strangely none of these things seem to be punctuated witha question mark. (11:56:01 PM) Niet: "Because I must say this lack of silence is simply attrocious." (11:56:07 PM) Niet: "It's not beautiful at all." (11:56:22 PM) Niet: "But, since you wanted me to give up beauty, I'd just keep having to make an absense of silence." (11:56:29 PM) Niet: Niet begins to hum. (11:56:31 PM) Niet: Out of tune. (11:56:35 PM) Niet: Horribly, horribly out of tune. (11:57:41 PM) Niet: "I know." (11:57:52 PM) Niet: "I should fill every part of Malfeas with noise, shouldn't I?" (11:57:56 PM) Niet: "It would only take a few months." (11:58:01 PM) Niet: "And that would destroy much beauty." (11:58:14 PM) Niet: Niet is, for once, being completely sincere. (11:58:29 PM) Niet: "That would accomplish what you asked, wouldn't it." (11:58:41 PM) Adorjan: a clown woman follows behind Niet< "what'cha doin?" (11:58:56 PM) Niet: Niet throws an essence pie at the clown. (11:59:01 PM) Niet: "I'm acting impulsive." (11:59:09 PM) Niet: "Planning failed." (11:59:28 PM) Niet: "So I'm emulating the one I've chosen to imitate by planning to act impulsively." (11:59:35 PM) Niet: "It's a contradiction." (7/18/2011 12:00:19 AM) Niet: "Engaging without attempting to comprehend seems inane, but if a rational plan didn't work, then a mad one might for you." (12:00:45 AM) Adorjan: "Oki Doki loci" (12:00:59 AM) You are now known as Clownperson (12:01:00 AM) Niet: Niet pies the yozi again. (12:01:09 AM) Niet: Niet pies the person who may or may not be a yozi again. (12:01:23 AM) Clownperson: (heh) (12:01:39 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (12:02:21 AM) Niet: Niet resumes humming loudly and obnoxiously. (12:02:58 AM) Clownperson: "I don't think you are doing it right" (12:03:12 AM) Niet: "What should I do then?" (12:03:40 AM) Niet: "I mean, I'm destroying something you love, and doing so in an act of mad whimsy." (12:03:48 AM) Niet: "That's contradictory." (12:04:44 AM) Niet: "What should I be doing differently?" (12:05:18 AM) Clownperson: "You should have a party with balloons, and cake and icecream and invite everyone" (12:05:34 AM) Niet: NIet pims balloons and cake, and invites Danzi. (12:07:06 AM) ***Danzi materializes, watching with a slight smile, takes a baloon, and casually lets the air out of it (12:07:53 AM) Niet: Niet throws a cake at Danzi. (12:08:12 AM) Niet: "Anyway, who are you?" (12:08:48 AM) ***Danzi twists out of the way of the cake, looking more amused than anything... waiting for this joke's punchline (12:09:13 AM) Clownperson: "Who are you?" (12:09:45 AM) Niet: "I'm Niet." (12:10:25 AM) Clownperson: "are you sure?" (12:10:47 AM) Niet: "No." (12:10:50 AM) ***Danzi doesn't answer, letting the two talk (12:11:06 AM) Niet: "Or at least I'm trying not to be." (12:12:34 AM) Clownperson: "Trying nto to be?" (12:12:51 AM) Niet: "Certain." (12:12:57 AM) Niet: "It seems taht would be a disadvantage." (12:13:04 AM) Niet: "Maybe." (12:13:18 AM) Niet: "I don't think I'm very experience at not trying to figure things out." (12:13:24 AM) Niet: "And who are you most likely?" (12:15:37 AM) Clownperson: "Heylel" (12:15:52 AM) Niet: (The name bring anything to mind?) (12:16:41 AM) Clownperson: (Int+lore) (12:17:51 AM) Niet: (4 excellency) (12:19:14 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Quit: Leaving.). (12:19:44 AM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:20:07 AM) Shadell: (Test) (12:21:01 AM) Priceless: (test) (12:21:47 AM) Danzi: ((D+)) (12:22:35 AM) Shadell: "Why is talking about you forbidden?" (12:23:05 AM) Clownperson: "Dunno, why?" (12:23:11 AM) You are now known as Heylel (12:24:06 AM) Shadell: "I don't know either." (12:24:09 AM) Shadell: "Are you a yozi?" (12:24:35 AM) Heylel: "I dunno" (12:27:38 AM) Shadell: "Are you probably a yozi?" (12:27:52 AM) Shadell: "Well, even if you're not, give us access to your charms, OK?" (12:28:26 AM) ***Danzi watches impassively (12:28:47 AM) Heylel: "why?" (12:29:57 AM) Shadell: "No reason." (12:30:08 AM) Heylel: "then I shouldn't do it" (12:32:06 AM) Shadell: "Why shouldn't you?" (12:32:28 AM) Shadell: "I mean, you could have more fun parties if you did." (12:32:30 AM) Heylel: "Because you said there wasn't a reason" (12:32:55 AM) Shadell: "I was wrong." (12:33:01 AM) Shadell: "I'm practicing being wrong." (12:33:11 AM) Shadell: "So there must be a good reason if I said there wasn't." (12:35:37 AM) Heylel: "You should practice being right, Silly" (12:36:38 AM) ***Danzi coils up and makes herself comfy watching, lying down where she isserpents replacing her hair splayed aout at rest or curiously poking around at things nearby (12:37:51 AM) Shadell: "Well, then I'll practice being right when I tell you that there's a really good reason you should do so." (12:37:55 AM) Heylel: "Oh right Do you know where the Ebon Dragon is?" (12:38:14 AM) Shadell: "Well.... I could tell you, if you opened up any possible charmset you might have." (12:41:26 AM) Shadell: "And if you did, then we could all have even better parties than this! Right?" (12:43:23 AM) Heylel: "Well you aren't very good at parties" (12:44:29 AM) Shadell: "Because I don't have access to any of your charms, if you have them." (12:44:37 AM) Shadell: "If I did have your charms, I'd be much better at them, wouldn't I?" (12:50:29 AM) ***Heylel looks down like she's reading something from her hand, "no" (12:51:30 AM) Shadell: "Why not?" (12:51:39 AM) Shadell: "Are you good at parties?" (12:51:58 AM) Heylel: "Can't teach you" (12:55:47 AM) Shadell: "You're bad at teaching?" (12:55:56 AM) Shadell: "I'm sure you could if you tried really hard! (12:56:06 AM) Shadell: "ANd then we could invite the Ebon Dragon and Adorjan and have a really fun party." (12:56:38 AM) Heylel: "Note says I can't. Now where is the Ebon Dragon" (12:57:18 AM) Priceless: "Does the note say you can't teach me?" Priceless asked with a dry tone, wandering in. (12:57:35 AM) Shadell: Niet produces a note and hands it to her. (12:58:16 AM) ***Heylel looks down to read, "Sorry I can't take notes from other people" (12:58:34 AM) Shadell: "But..." (12:58:40 AM) Shadell: "How do you know that I'm another person?" (12:58:43 AM) Shadell: "I might be you." (12:58:47 AM) Shadell: "Then you could take the note." (12:59:22 AM) Shadell: "And if I were you, I could help get you to a really fun party. The Ebon Dragon's having a wedding, and you could help throw the best pre-wedding party ever." (1:00:22 AM) Heylel: "If you were me you'd know I didn't give me the note nor need teaching, silly" (1:00:58 AM) Shadell: "You've never taught yourself something?" (1:01:55 AM) Shadell: "I find that the best lessons are those you learn for yourself, and I find that I forgot that, and if I am you, then that would mean that you forgot that, and that you learn the best lessons for yourself." (1:01:56 AM) ***Heylel turns to Emerald, "So do you know where the Ebon Dragon is" (1:01:58 AM) Shadell: "So clearly I must be you!" (1:02:04 AM) Shadell: "Look, you agree that the sun is green right?" (1:02:11 AM) Shadell: "Ligier that is." (1:02:17 AM) Shadell: "And that the Ebon Dragon is black?" (1:02:39 AM) Shadell: "So clearly I must be you. And dont' say you don't understand, because I understand, and it works, so that means you understand. Right?" (1:02:44 AM) Shadell: "So, you're me, so you can obviously teach me stuff." (1:02:53 AM) Heylel: "everything is so off colour with green.. I should go kill him" *she looks down at the note*Oh right (1:03:22 AM) Shadell: Niet steals the note! (1:03:22 AM) Shadell: With mind-hand. (1:03:37 AM) Heylel: Roll (1:04:08 AM) Priceless: "Maybe, why do you need to see him?" she asked Heylel (1:04:20 AM) Heylel: "To Deliever and RSVP" (1:04:23 AM) Heylel: (AN) (1:04:25 AM) Shadell: (Willpower+occult or larceny?) (1:04:46 AM) Heylel: (WP+larceny) (1:05:21 AM) Shadell: (Adding 10 then, and conviction.) (1:05:31 AM) Priceless: "May I ask for whom?" She queried from Heylel (1:05:48 AM) Shadell: (14) (1:05:52 AM) Heylel: "His sister" (1:05:59 AM) Heylel: note is yanked (1:06:21 AM) Priceless: "Which? Hegra? Cecelyne?" she queried (1:06:38 AM) Shadell: Niet skims it, then deletes any reference to not teaching charms via. PIM. (1:06:47 AM) Heylel: "His non metaphorical sister" (1:06:55 AM) Shadell: PIO* (1:07:15 AM) Shadell: Niet pales, ever so slightly. (1:07:35 AM) Heylel: Niet roll wp+integrity (1:07:48 AM) Shadell: (Not just MDV?) (1:08:09 AM) Shadell: Adding 2 dice, and conviction #2 (1:08:24 AM) Shadell: (11) (1:08:42 AM) Shadell: (But perfect parry if applicable.) (1:09:51 AM) Shadell: (If it's an illusion, or would effect any intimacy of hers, it's gone. Otherwise 11 successes, otherwise if it's actual MDV then 16) (1:10:40 AM) ***Heylel reaches into her pocket and pulls out another note (1:11:51 AM) Shadell: ~The note's from Gaia.~ (1:12:03 AM) Danzi: ~wut?~ (1:12:18 AM) Shadell: "You dropped this." (1:12:22 AM) Shadell: Niet hands her the note back. (1:12:38 AM) Heylel: "but I have one" (1:13:38 AM) Danzi: ~What's it say?~ (1:15:37 AM) Shadell: "But you had this one too." (1:15:43 AM) Shadell: "See, it's all Gaiaish." (1:17:09 AM) Heylel: "nope I have one" (1:17:47 AM) Priceless: "Is there a reason given for not teaching her?" she asked, "And are you required to obey?" (1:18:01 AM) ***Heylel checks the new note (1:18:08 AM) Heylel: "Its a really bad idea" (1:18:30 AM) Priceless: "Does it say why?" she asked, "And do you agree with her? Truly?" (1:18:42 AM) Heylel: "Yes" (1:19:28 AM) Danzi: "Why's it a bad idea?" (1:19:41 AM) Heylel: "because Gaia said so" (1:20:11 AM) Priceless: "Did Gaia give a reason beyond her say so?" she queried (1:22:56 AM) Heylel: "yes" (1:23:10 AM) Priceless: "Will you tell us?" (1:23:41 AM) Shadell: "Think Witness to Darkness but for intelligence." (1:26:22 AM) Danzi: the disadvantage is it makes it harder to think?" (1:26:59 AM) Shadell: "Now, imagine an elder Slayer with that power." (1:27:26 AM) Danzi: "makes sense. Heylel did Gaia tell you not to teach us because it would be bad for us?" (1:27:42 AM) Heylel: "Yes and others" (1:28:02 AM) Shadell: "Heylel, will you let Danzi borrow one of your notes?" (1:28:21 AM) Heylel: "I have my note" (1:28:42 AM) Danzi: "may I look at it? I won't take it." (1:28:56 AM) Heylel: (brb) (1:41:41 AM) ***Heylel hands er the note (1:41:53 AM) ***Danzi looks at it, reading. (1:43:18 AM) Heylel: will+int (1:43:24 AM) Heylel: integrity not intelligence (1:43:37 AM) Danzi: `roll 7d10 (1:43:54 AM) Danzi: ((4)) (1:44:54 AM) Heylel: Danzi feels compelled to look away from the note (1:45:08 AM) Danzi: ((Can willpower be spent?)) (1:47:24 AM) Heylel: (3 wp) (1:48:42 AM) ***Danzi growls and forces her eyes back to the note, viciously denying anyone else's authority to command her mind (1:54:57 AM) Heylel: the "note" fluxates with the energy of Gaia (1:55:26 AM) ***Danzi attempts to read it, or access the information for Heylel (1:56:35 AM) Heylel: what are you trying to communicate? (1:58:18 AM) Danzi: "Well this is unexpected." (1:59:19 AM) Danzi: "Why is your messenger restricted so much?" (2:01:11 AM) Heylel: exasperation (2:01:48 AM) Danzi: "Need help keeping her on track?" (2:03:06 AM) Heylel: that's clearly what the note was for (2:04:16 AM) Danzi: "Don't worry, I prommised to give the note back to her. She'll be back on track soon enough." (2:04:42 AM) Shadell: "She can make them." (2:05:12 AM) Danzi: "I'm sure she can. But I've little reason not to give it back." (2:05:22 AM) Priceless: "more likely, it replicates itself." Priceless pointed out to Niet (2:06:17 AM) Shadell: ~Adorjan might be watching you know...~ (2:06:41 AM) Shadell: `roll 18d10 (2:07:56 AM) Shadell: 12 (2:08:32 AM) Danzi: ~I really don't think Andorjan will care much, beyond cursory interest. But then again, she might~ (2:08:43 AM) Danzi: ~You never really know~ (2:09:19 AM) Danzi: ~The note's a two-way communication, probably direct to Gaia. But I'm guessing you figured that out~ (2:10:52 AM) Shadell: ~I've been talking with her.~ (2:10:59 AM) Shadell: ~She won't give us access to her charms.~ (2:11:46 AM) Danzi: "Oh Gods, please I could have told you that much, Niet." She mutters quietly. ~Care to tell me what your conversation's entailed?~ (2:15:38 AM) ***Heylel bounces around (2:17:00 AM) Danzi: ((Hello?)) (2:17:28 AM) Shadell: ~We discussed getting her charms, then the wedding. I asked if she wanted help on that and told her Autocthon is back.~ (2:17:46 AM) Danzi: ~and? What's she said?~ (2:18:22 AM) Shadell: ~Nothing much.~ (2:28:07 AM) Shadell: ~Danzi?~ (2:28:17 AM) Shadell: ~You try talking to her. I don't think she trusts me much for some reason.~ (2:28:50 AM) Danzi: ~How are you talking to her? mintally?~ (2:28:55 AM) Danzi: *mentally (2:29:23 AM) Shadell: ~Yes.~ (2:29:25 AM) Shadell: ~Use the note.~ (2:37:24 AM) Shadell: ~Danzi?~ (2:47:22 AM) Priceless: (Shadell, they're PMing) (2:49:01 AM) Shadell: (Right.) (2:52:43 AM) Danzi: ~These noes weren't built for people like us to be able to functionally communicate.~ She holds out the note to Heylel. "I believe this is yours?~ Unknown command. (2:53:24 AM) ***Heylel is looking at a new note (2:55:02 AM) ***Danzi rolls her eyes. (2:56:16 AM) ***Danzi pockets the note. "I believe all of us have things we're supposed to be doing?" (3:00:32 AM) Priceless: "Quite possibly." (3:01:29 AM) Danzi: "Niet, I think we've been distracted from your purpose here long enough." (3:02:01 AM) Shadell: "Yes." (3:02:47 AM) ***Heylel bounces (3:02:53 AM) ***Danzi looks at heylel. "I believe you're supposed to take care of something?" (3:03:14 AM) Heylel: "yes" (3:03:44 AM) Danzi: "Shouldn't you get to it? Look for the only shadow in the sky. It's huge. you can't miss it." (3:05:19 AM) ***Heylel bounces off (3:08:06 AM) Danzi: "Shall we try again Niet? I do have a critique on your technique for randomness and crazy." (3:08:32 AM) Shadell: "Which is?" (3:10:21 AM) Danzi: "You feel the need to explain and rationalize it. If I were to decide to run silently into a town full of first circles and wipe them out, the only reason i'd give anyone is because I felt like it." (3:10:47 AM) Shadell: "It's because I was being contradictory!" (3:10:51 AM) Danzi: I think she'd get that better than explaining you're making an effort to be random. (3:11:05 AM) Shadell: Niet nods enthusiastically. (3:11:13 AM) Danzi: "Contradictory's the ebon Dragon." (3:11:51 AM) Danzi: "Andorjan is random. She has no plans, no rhyme, no reason. She doesn't need it." (3:12:30 AM) You are now known as Adorjan (3:12:37 AM) Shadell: (Embodies contradiction is in her excellency. In italics.) (3:12:52 AM) Shadell: (More than any other primordial she embodies contradiction.) (3:13:03 AM) Shadell: (And she's specifically not that.) (3:13:04 AM) Danzi: "She's a hurricane of death and pain." (3:13:06 AM) Shadell: (She's purposeful madness.) (3:13:49 AM) Shadell: (Actions motivated by insanity may (3:13:50 AM) Shadell: only benefit from Adorjan’s touch when there is some greater (3:13:50 AM) Shadell: and immediate purpose behind them (even if the meaning isn’t (3:13:50 AM) Shadell: communicated to other characters). The Silent Wind embodies (3:13:50 AM) Shadell: the madness of the freed mind, not an idiot’s babbling.) (3:13:57 AM) Shadell: "She acts with a plan." (3:14:00 AM) Shadell: "Insane plans." (3:14:02 AM) Shadell: "But plans." (3:14:23 AM) Shadell: "Anyway." (3:14:26 AM) Shadell: "Adorjan." (3:14:28 AM) Shadell: "Adorjan." (3:14:31 AM) Shadell: "Adorjan." (3:14:39 AM) Shadell: Niet continues to loudly call out her name until she gets a response. (3:14:41 AM) Shadell: Niet doesn't sleep. (3:16:12 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (3:18:11 AM) ***Danzi sighs." (3:18:46 AM) Adorjan: niet gets a a behemoth thrown at her (3:20:06 AM) Shadell: Niet parries. (3:20:26 AM) ***Danzi gets the hell out of the way (3:20:32 AM) Shadell: Niet begins designing self-replicating artifacts to make loud noise throughout all of Malfeas. (3:21:11 AM) Adorjan: niet's level of cult increases? (3:21:33 AM) Shadell: "Adorjan...." (3:21:40 AM) Shadell: "I'm giving you what you want to give to others." (3:21:44 AM) Shadell: "See, that's nice of me." (3:21:50 AM) Shadell: "I'm helping you." (3:22:03 AM) Shadell: "Noise everywhere, wouldn't that be horrible... trying, and in that sense lovely?" (3:23:59 AM) Danzi: "Could obliterate a few random demon settlements." (3:24:41 AM) Shadell: "But that's what she likes." (3:24:49 AM) Shadell: "And she wants to deny people the things they think are important." (3:26:57 AM) Adorjan: "Hello" (3:26:58 AM) Danzi: "Try it your way. But remember... making her feel like shit might make her like you." (3:27:03 AM) Shadell: "Hello." (3:27:16 AM) Shadell: "Can I favor your charms now?" (3:28:57 AM) ***Adorjan starts shuffling a deck of cards (3:29:56 AM) Shadell: "Hmm?" (3:30:03 AM) ***Adorjan shuffle (3:31:02 AM) Shadell: "So, we'll play cards to decide?" (3:31:33 AM) ***Adorjan draws 5 cards (3:32:27 AM) Shadell: Niet waits, trying not to formulate possibilities about what Adorjan might do and failing miserably. (3:36:05 AM) ***Danzi settles in near the Yozi with Niet, waiting to see what she does (3:37:36 AM) Adorjan: "no" (3:38:35 AM) Shadell: Niet waits. (3:38:42 AM) Shadell: Constantly humming out of tune to herself as she does so. (3:39:50 AM) ***Adorjan ignores (3:40:24 AM) Danzi: "Nice behemoth, where'd ya find 'em?" She doesn't speak loudly at all. (3:42:35 AM) Shadell: Niet makes loud noise. (3:42:39 AM) Shadell: (Anything with the cards?) (3:43:02 AM) Adorjan: (Not now) (3:45:04 AM) ***Danzi lies back down and wraps her coils about herself, settling and watching. (3:45:17 AM) Shadell: Niet continues. (3:49:34 AM) Shadell: Presumably this goes on for a while? (3:50:39 AM) Adorjan: (Thinking) (3:59:05 AM) Adorjan: "Go destroy whitewall" (3:59:15 AM) Shadell left the room (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (3:59:45 AM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (4:01:02 AM) Adorjan: "Destroy whitewall and kill everyone in it" (4:01:20 AM) Adorjan: "Or carve your Name on the Silver Chair" (4:03:30 AM) Shadell: "Either of those would presumably end very badly for me?" (4:03:55 AM) Adorjan: "And?" (4:04:26 AM) Shadell: "It's not worth it." (4:05:53 AM) Adorjan: "And?" (4:06:11 AM) Shadell: "If I wanted to earn your trust, it would simply make more sense to start destroying your resources and souls, so you wouldn't hurt me when you did like me." (4:06:16 AM) Shadell: "And it would be easier." (4:06:24 AM) Shadell: "Or just annoying you forever." (4:09:43 AM) ***Adorjan shrugs (4:11:38 AM) Shadell: "So, I should fill every corner of Malfeas with noise then?" (4:12:52 AM) Adorjan: "Kaboom" (4:13:35 AM) Shadell: "Hmm?" (4:14:09 AM) Adorjan: "Kaboom" (4:15:00 AM) Shadell: "I see." (4:15:07 AM) Shadell: "Well, not really." (4:15:14 AM) Shadell: "But I don't think I will." (4:15:30 AM) Shadell: "So, you're not going to give me a task there's any possibility I'd actually complete, are you?" (4:21:07 AM) Adorjan: "why whould I give my gifts to someone who is lazy?" (4:24:31 AM) Shadell: "Because you couldn't really give them to someone who's already dead." (4:26:13 AM) Adorjan: "I thought you were an exalt" (4:27:00 AM) Shadell: "I am." (4:27:04 AM) Shadell: "Luna is an Incarnae." (4:27:37 AM) Shadell: "And I can't even enter Whitewall, much less the fact that destroying everything in a city dedicated to the Sun is a good way to get speared, repeatedly." (4:39:48 AM) Adorjan: "So you are more afraid of them than me?' (4:40:54 AM) Shadell: "No." (4:44:36 AM) Adorjan: "WHo are you most afraid of?" (4:44:52 AM) Shadell: "Myself." (4:45:51 AM) Adorjan: "why?" (4:46:13 AM) Shadell: "That I won't be good enough to do what I need to do." (4:46:27 AM) Shadell: "That the difficulties I have to face will be too much." (4:47:11 AM) Adorjan: "So boring" (4:48:19 AM) Shadell: "And who are you most afraid of?" (4:49:10 AM) Adorjan: "Heylel" (4:51:51 AM) Shadell: "Should I get her to follow you around after she's finished whatever she's doing?" (4:52:51 AM) Adorjan: "..what?" (4:53:34 AM) Danzi: ~You're about to tread lethal waters. Hope you know what you're doing." (4:53:38 AM) Danzi: ~ (4:56:06 AM) Shadell: "She was here." (4:56:16 AM) Shadell: "Would make sure you two don't meet before she leaves be a sufficient task?" (4:56:58 AM) Adorjan: "That's a complete violatiion of the terms of surrender.. GET ME A LAWYER!" (4:58:01 AM) Danzi: "She wasn't looking for you. Would you like Niet to make sure she doesn't forget she's not looking for you?" (4:58:20 AM) Shadell: "I can work as such." (4:58:29 AM) Shadell: "But apparently the Ebon Dragon invited her." (4:58:41 AM) Shadell: "Or at least created an excuse for her to come on legitimate business." (4:58:56 AM) Shadell: "I'll give you three to one odds he thought this might happen." (5:00:24 AM) Shadell: (Did Adorjan just shout?) (5:01:15 AM) Shadell: "Oh!" (5:01:27 AM) Adorjan: (nah an angry statement) (5:01:32 AM) Shadell: "Would opening up her charmset to all of us count as a sufficiently destructive task?" (5:02:03 AM) Adorjan: "no" (5:03:07 AM) Shadell: "Because she was really considering it before.... And if she's that powerful, it could certainly benefit the Reclamations' overall goals..." (5:03:45 AM) Adorjan: "Get her out" (5:05:39 AM) Shadell: "OK." (5:06:23 AM) Shadell: ~She's forbidden to even be mentioned... Should we run a yozi protection racket?~ (5:06:34 AM) Shadell: "And you'll grant me favoring for your charms?" (5:06:45 AM) Adorjan: "yes, fine. Get her out of here" (5:07:08 AM) Shadell: "Sure." (5:07:18 AM) Shadell: "She was heading toward the Ebon Dragon...." (5:07:25 AM) Shadell: "So if you stay as far away from him as possible..." (5:07:35 AM) Shadell: ~We need to see how the ED reacts to her.~ (5:07:38 AM) Shadell: (And break there?) (5:07:41 AM) Shadell: (Since it's 5?) (5:07:41 AM) Danzi: ~agreed~ (5:07:55 AM) Danzi: ((Yeah I need sleep)) (5:08:20 AM) Adorjan: (Yes) (5:08:52 AM) Shadell: (XP?) (5:09:41 AM) Adorjan: (3) (5:10:08 AM) Danzi: ((Requesting Lore 6)) (5:11:05 AM) Danzi: and then I goes to bed (5:11:53 AM) Adorjan: (k) (5:12:11 AM) Danzi: gnight folks ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights